


Goodbye

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: The ending of your love for Prince Mark





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by 'tag reading anon' on Tumblr

"You took your time. Are you like this to your guests?" Jackson complains after having to wait for two hours before Mark arrives. And still, the host looks like he doesn't want to be there.

"Sorry. I was... out riding," Mark makes up, taking the seat in front of the other prince. He can't really say he had to drag himself in this pointless meeting.

"Who?" Jackson takes his teacup and sips.

"Who what?" Mark also tries to drink.

"Who were you riding?"

Mark almost spits out his tea. Good thing he mastered the art of pretending he's fine. "I do hope you have bad grammar and don't mean the question in an explicit way."

"Fine. Who were you riding _with_? I don't think you're getting some anyway, since you barely leave your castle," Jackson corrects himself, muttering the last sentence in case Mark takes offence.

In fact, _someone_ really was _riding_ Mark less than an hour ago. He had been seeing you, the librarian's daughter, for quite some time now, though he met and befriend you when you were still kids. Almost everyone knows that the young prince is friends with you. A year ago, Mark realised that the reason he would rather pick up a book than a sword is because he's madly in love with you. You crossed the line of being master and servant, of being friends. The castle walls are the only witnesses of how much closer you've really been.

"No way," Jackson says in a disbelieving tone.

"What?" Mark asks, his voice getting a pitch higher from the defence.

"Were you..."

"What?"

"Did you finally..."

Mark sighs. "You really have a problem with talking. Can you please finish your sentence?"

"You were banging the librarian's daughter!"

Mark's life flashes before his eyes. It's dangerous to provoke Jackson into saying something, but Mark didn't know he'll be that vulgar! He looks around but there are no other people. But who knows the distance his voice travelled? "I am not."

"Why are you denying it now? Your blush says it all. And sleeping with servants is completely understandable since you're still single and you don't go out much. At least you know they're clean."

Mark can't help but look at Jackson incredulously. "I'm not you. To make love to someone is a big deal to me. I won't do it just because I have primal needs."

"Oh, so you love her."

Mark wants to punch Jackson's face to get rid of that annoying grin. If this gets to his father and he's punished, he'll make Jackson suffer too.

"Okay, your expression changed so abruptly, I'm afraid you'll suddenly  your chair at me," Jackson looses his playfulness.

Mark scowls at him. "I would really if you don't stop sprouting nonsense."

Jackson makes a face. "Alright, you're not sleeping with her. With anybody. You're gonna be a virgin king. Can I sleep with her then?"

"Get out here before I charge you of treason," Mark stands up. He's done.

"Wait, we haven't even talked about the trip yet," Jackson calls out.

"I don't want to be emotionally involved anymore," Mark says without looking back.

¤¤¤

"You just told him you don't give a fuck?" you repeat with a laugh.

You're lying on your stomach, just finished making love to the prince again. It's the middle of the night and barely anyone is awake. You've learned the guard's routine so you can sneak into Mark's room effortlessly.

"In a more romantic way," he kisses your bare shoulder.

He pulls you into his arms, your back against his chest. You enjoy the warmth his body, and maybe the sheets, brings. In the silence and darkness, it's just you and him. Your statuses are nothing but how you met. Your love is all that matters.

"I'll miss you when you go," you admit. You had always pretended that you're fine with him leaving during his past trips before. But now that you've been intimate with him, you think you'd feel even more empty. And this trip isn't just some diplomatic affair; he won't visit other princes for a chitchat. Before he is to be crowned king, his father requires him to go on at least one battle. He will have to travel with Prince Jackson to Prince Jinyoung's kingdom, where they will handle some rebels.

Mark isn't bad at swordsfight though his archery is much better. But above anything else, he'd rather be the strategist. He and Jinyoung share intelligence in making decisions, with the latter prince being merciless while Mark stays collected no matter how many fortuitous events occur.

"I'm not even gone yet. We still have a week. Why are you already crying?" You feel his fingertips wipe your cheek.

You don't even notice that you're crying just thinking about parting with him. You laugh at yourself and try to stop the tears. "Sorry! I'm not always emotional. It's just been really stressful these past few days."

"Why? A character of the book you're reading is having a hard time?"

You smile at his thoughtfulness. You wish it's the whole truth. "Yes. At the beginning, he believed that he's not a warrior, until he found something to fight for. He became the bravest of them all."

He kisses your cheek adoringly. "Sound like an interesting book. I want to read it too."

You shake your head. "No. Focus on your upcoming journey."

"I will. But I want to have a copy of it beside me while I'm away from you. At least we're connected by another world."

You turn around so you're facing him. You bury yourself on his chest. "I wish we were on another world."

"Don't worry," he kisses the top of your head, "when I become king, I'll change this world. I'll proudly have you beside me."

¤¤¤

The day of their departure comes. Everyone is busy making sure Prince Mark is ready. You, on the other hand, stay at the library reading the copy of the book Mark made sure to bring with him.

No matter how many times you reread it, the ending is the same.

You hear a fanfare outside. They must be leaving. You spent a beautiful night with him so you're fine not seeing him off--not that you can anyway because it would be odd to have the librarian's daughter in the mix. You're not supposed to be important in the journey.

The door abruptly opens, revealing a breathless Mark.

"What are you doing--"

He cuts you off by kissing you. It's rushed but deep, full of desperate need to assure the both of you will be fine. That he will be thinking of you every mile he rides away. And that he will come back to give you more of his kisses.

He holds your face and lets your foreheads on each other.

"Look, I don't have much time but before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you," he says on your lips.

"I already know that," you try to laugh it out.

"But I want you to never forget so I reminded you," he kisses your forehead. "Wait for me to come back so we can discuss your favourite book."

You smile to him but you can't help but wonder when he will read the book's ending. When will he find out that what made the hero stronger than ever is the lost of his most beloved? If he doesn't finish it on the trip, he'll learn it firsthand anyway.

Mark gives you another long kiss, and a series of pecks after that, before he runs out to get on his journey. You wait for the castle to go silent, evidencing their leave.

It's time for you to say goodbye to this kingdom too. You remember the king's exact words when he called for you in secret one night.

"My dear, you're sweet wine, that's true, but a future king needs whiskey. You're not strong enough to be with him. You must learn to bend or you will break. I wouldn't like hurting such helpful girl nor my son who you managed to convince to heed me. Disappear once he leaves for his trip and I'll spare either of your lives. I'll tell him that you wanted the best for him that's why you refused to stay and be a liability."

You certainly wish you're in another world. The world you're in right now is cruel.


End file.
